


Come to Me

by Myka



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cutting, Dark, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Subaru ends in a dark place.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for trick or treat challenge. 
> 
> Read the tags. You've been warned.

* * *

“Our entire history is full of blood, isn’t it?”

Seishirou makes a sound like a chuckle, but Subaru knows better than that. The Sakurazukamori doesn’t chuckle.

“We met in blood. We’re bound by blood. Separated by blood.”

“It’s a part of us.”

Subaru turns his head. He’s still not used to the loss of his eye. Seishirou stands in the corner of the room, inhaling the cigarette in his mouth as slow as he can.

“Come to me,” Subaru asks.

Seishirou comes forward, stopping in front of Subaru who sits on the bed. Subaru offers his hand to Seishirou, who takes it carefully, then presses the burning cigarette into the skin.

Subaru hisses, but doesn’t pull back.

“Did you think I would kiss it?” Seishirou asks.

Subaru shakes his head. “We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

“Oh?” Seishirou tosses the cigarette to the floor and puts his right knee on the bed next to Subaru. “And what kind of relationship do we have?”

Subaru stares at the burn on his hand. “One where I can never forgive you.” He takes a breath. “One where I can’t stop loving you.”

Seishirou put the other knee on Subaru’s other side. “Love?”

“I loved you.” Subaru gently touches the sides of Seishirou’s head. Noting the hint of stubble on the otherwise clean cut skin.

Seishirou pushes Subaru on the bed, straddling him and pulling his burnt hand forward. “Did I ever tell you about my mother?” He pulls a blade and presses the tip against Subaru’s wrist. “When I killed her. She gave me a warning. That — like her — I too would die by the hand of the person I loved.” 

The tip of the blade sinks into Subaru’s skin, he gasps and closes his fist as to not move. “You didn’t tell me that, you always kept me in the dark.” Subaru stares as a thick blood starts trickling down his arm as the blade moves down cutting deeper.

“I had no choice but to keep you in the dark.”

“No!” Subaru cries as the blade is pulled out. “You decided that. Just like you decided to disappear. And decided to die by my hand.” Subaru sinks the blade on his other wrist, slicing down angrily. “Why couldn’t you just— why couldn’t we…”

Seishirou sits behind Subaru, holding him as Subaru stares at the knife in his own hand. The angry cuts he made to his own wrists. “I just wanted you to kill me. I was ready to die.”

Seishirou pulls Subaru closer. “Maybe in the next life things will be different.”

Subaru tries to reach out, but Seishirou’s smiling spirit vanishes as Subaru’s life ebbs. He cries alone on the bed, letting his blood sink into the sheets, and waits until everything ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter:  
> [Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
